Battle Subway for Three
by ArtistFromaDream
Summary: Small story of randomness, who doesn't live those


The day was like any other in the Region of Unova. The rain was pouring hard now and made a gentle rapping noise against her window. The stealthy Glaceon crawling every so silently across the blueish blanket of the futon. The Glaceon's tall ears were long compared to its feelers and the dark blue shape on its back was all alone. This Glaceon was unlike most and was very different. The Glaceon crawled and readied herself in a pouncing position. Her hind legs bent and front paws aching for a good scare. This behavior was almost abnormal for the formal Glaceon but she ached for the feeling of something, or someone, under her paws. She wanted to feel the heartbeat and know how it worked. The Glaceon opened her mouth and pounced. "TRUI!" It shouted. The human girl ,whom was sleeping peacefully up to this moment, sat up with great speed and a great bed head. Her grey hair was all over the place, the only part of her hair that stayed the same was her side bangs, the ones that framed her face almost perfectly. Her usual sharp grey eyes were replaced with curiosity, instead of the fear the Glaceon was hoping for. "Glaceon! Was that truely necessary?!" Trui asked. Glaceon nodded her head. "The Lord of Dark was teasing you again miss." She spoke in an elegant lady's voice as she went to get a brush and makeup for her trainer, who was busy getting her precious collar. "Damn that Darkrai." Trui muttered as the collar's Soothe Bell jingled slightly. Trui had the ability to understand Pokemon and what they say. But she also had the ability to see the legendary gods in her dreams. Arceus and his sons and daughters would appear at random in each and every dream she had. Trui sat back down on the futon and began to think. Glaceon had found the brush and makeup she was looking for and attended to her trainer while she thought. When Glaceon was finished with applying the makeup to cover the scars Trui had across her shoulders, she nudged her trainers head which brought her back to the real world. "Thanks, Glaceon." "It's my duty as your Pokemon. At least you let me near you now." Trui nodded her head as Glaceon reminded her of going downstairs soon. It was true. Trui once had a bad case of PokePhobia. She didn't always have it, but it started to grow when a Braivery swooped down and grabbed her by the shoulders, leaving the three long scars on her shoulder. When he realized his mistake he apologized and explained to his mate, a caring Mandibuzz, what had happened. The Mandibuzz noticed how well Trui got along with her chicks and allowed her to stay a little longer. Trui realized that Pokemon did make mistakes like humans. But some Pokemon don't realize their mistakes until after the harm is done and permanent. Trui began to fear Pokemon of all kinds and all egg groups. Her brothers, Ingo and Emmet, learned this after the first week of Trui locked herself inside the room she shared with Emmet. That was when Ingo found the egg that contained an Eevee. Trui took care of it, not realizing its contents. But one night the egg hatched and Trui woke up with an Eevee by her side. She was terrified but saw the innocent look on the child's face and realized that not all Pokemon were bad. Like the Braivery and Mandibuzz, this Eevee was just like them. Trui's PokePhobia slowly disappeared, though she still kept her distance crom the jackal like Pokemon, and she decided to become a trainer. Trui sighed. Those times were difficult but it was somewhat worth it. The Subway Boss gathered her clothes and placed her Subway Boss hat atop her head. Trui sighed as she tugged the final piece of clothing, a black and white long sweater, downward. When she turned around she was face to face with Ingo's Chandalure. "SWEET ARCEUS!" Trui jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance. "Terribly sorry miss. The Masters are waiting for you downstairs." The Chandalure bowed in midair and took its leave, Trui followed after it. "About time you came down." Ingo muttered as Trui made her appearance. Ingo, Emmet, Glaceon, and Elecross were seated at a round table with food placed in front of them. "Sorry~" Trui smirked as she swayed toward an empty seat next to Glaceon and Emmet. Chandalure brought a plate full of food I front of Trui. "So, are you going to school?" "Nope, it was cancelled because of the snowfall." "What snowfall?" "Didn't you hear? Sinnoh got a load of load of snow last night!" Trui took a huge bite out of a riceball and swallowed. "Sinnoh?" Shit. Trui hadn't told Ingo not Emmet about how she took school in Sinnoh, not Unova. "The school here wouldn't allow me in because I would be a distraction, being a Subway Boss an' all. So since Sinnoh doesn't have a Battle Subway, I'm a scholar there!" Trui explained. Ingo and Emmet shook their heads. "Change of subject." "Well, there's that festival that's going on to celebrate how many years Nibassa's been around for, since it is the center of the whole Unova Region. All of the gym leaders are coming. The elite Four and the Champion too!" "Isn't that tomorrow?" Emmet asked. Trui nodded her head. "We should attend." "Why not? It is right here. We don't have to travel or even leave the Battle Subway unattended." Ingo was considering the options. Chandalure nodded his head in agreement. "I guess… There's no dress code or anything, right?" "Right!" Trui and Emmet said in usion. "Then I guess we're going!" The Pokemon and Humans of the round table in the living room all cheered. Tomorrow, they would be going to a festival. 


End file.
